


On the Shore

by Dracoduceus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (dick first), Beach Vacation, Falling in Lust, M/M, Mer!Hanzo, Monstrous Anatomy, Oral Sex, Teratophilia, Water Magic, human mccree, way too much sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: His friends meant well.That’s what McCree needed to remember.His friends meant well.----McCree didn't have high hopes for the beach vacation that his friends dragged him to.That all changed when he stumbled upon a private beach...and a very attractive man half-buried in the sand.





	On the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a collab with [IchigoWhiskey](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey) and then I think we both forgot about it lol
> 
> Regardless, I had fun with this. 
> 
> The beach is based off of one I visited with my friends a few years ago. I had not expected to have to walk quite so far just to get to the water--it was crazy!

His friends meant well.

That’s what McCree needed to remember.

His friends meant well.

If he kept saying it, he might be able to believe it.

His friends meant well, he repeated to himself as he trudged along the sand. The fine grains, heated by the summer sun, wiggled between his toes and under his toenails. They clung to his sweat-damp legs and were kicked up by the flat of his slippers to hit the back of his legs and get them even sandier.

Here the air was hot and heavy and felt like he was walking through soup on the stove. The air was perfumed with salt and underscored with the shrieks of children as they played and the dull hiss of the waves as they struck the shore.

When his friends had learned that at thirty, he hadn’t been to a “proper” beach, they had insisted on this outing. They had loaded him like some kind of pack mule with coolers and bags of towels and an enormous,  _ heavy _ beach umbrella.

Then they had all darted off in different directions at the first hint of sand.

Sighing, McCree trudged along. The beach wasn’t at all like what he expected. It was a  _ long _ walk over hot pavement to get from their rented house to the bathrooms and a skeevy-looking food truck serving hot dogs and slushies at ridiculous prices. Then it was a  _ long _ walk over a set of blue mats through dunes of sand and sea grasses, and a longer walk yet from the edge of the mats to the beach where everyone was.

It would probably be an even longer walk to get to the shore.

McCree was sick of it already. There was a game of beach volleyball nearby and what looked like a frat party on the beach beneath a tent. Children screamed and ran around and their parents ignored them, fanning themselves against the heat.

It was too crowded, everyone clustered up close enough that nobody could walk between them and McCree huffed in annoyance as he scanned the crowds, hoping to find his friends.

He’d have better luck finding a needle in a haystack.

A cluster of rocks caught his eye, well away from the swell of noise and humanity. Doggedly he made his way that way, thinking to himself that it was a good thing that he had insisted that they each bring their copies of the house keys.

The cluster of rocks was promising, the fine sand giving way to pebbles which gave way to the larger boulders that seemed put in place by design. Perhaps it was a fishing area? Or an area for boats? The water looked bluer here, seemed deeper.

He carefully picked his way over the rocks and found a secluded area of beach that had been hidden by them. It was relatively easy to climb up and down the narrow path and the built-up sand and rocks meant that most of the noise from the main portion of the beach was blocked off. Sea plants that reminded him more of succulents gave way to taller sea grasses that towered over his head and blocked entrance over land; a crumbling concrete wall blocked entry from the other side of the cove.

There was one other person in this strip of beach sunbathing with his legs and hips buried by piled-up sand. McCree hesitated, unsure if he was willing to break this man’s moment of piece.

Hearing him, the man propped himself up on his elbows and pinned McCree with a dark-eyed stare. “So long as you aren’t loud, you’re welcome to join me,” he said. “I came here to avoid the noise and screaming children, not to have my ears assaulted by them.”

McCree found himself laughing, carefully picking his way down the rocky ridge toward the man. “I’ll be quiet as a mouse.”

“I didn’t mean that,” the man said with a sly smirk. “I will not object to a little noise. But excess annoys me.”

Boldly, McCree walked closer to the man and set his things down. He was enough to get McCree sweating if it wasn’t so damned hot already. The man was all muscle and chiseled abs. He wore his silver-streaked black hair long and though it was still damp from what must have been a dip in the water, it had somehow escaped being completely covered in sand. There was a tattoo around the man’s left arm and shoulder: blue and gold eels, or perhaps dragons, chasing each other through silvery storm clouds.

McCree wondered who his artist was and how they had managed to get that metallic shine to his tattoo.

The man’s lower body from toes to hips were obscured by piled sand that had been packed down into the shape of a mermaid’s tail, though there were portions that had begun to crack as he moved around.

The man seemed to be eyeing McCree just as much as McCree was eyeing him and he smiled, shooting him a wink and a tip of his straw hat. “Name’s McCree,” he said, moving to shake the man’s hand. “Jesse McCree.”

“Shimada,” the man said, clearly teasing as he clasped McCree’s hand with one of his. “Hanzo Shimada.”

McCree grinned and sat down in the sand next to him, careful not to disturb the edge of one of the sand-fins. “Never thought I’d meet a mermaid in real life,” he teased.

His companion sniffed in mock disdain. “I prefer to be called a mer- _ person _ . Although…” here his expression turned sly and flirtatious. “That’s not  _ all _ you can call me.”

Taking off his straw hat, McCree fanned himself. “Darlin’,” he said with a laugh. “You’re too much for my poor heart to take.” Hanzo laughed and McCree wondered if it was just a trick of the light that his teeth seemed too sharp.

He shook his head, replaced his hat, and dug around in the coolers. “Beer?” he asked, offering a can to Hanzo who looked at it curiously.

“I haven’t tried this before,” he admitted, looking at the can as he took it. “Is it good?”

“Not my taste,” McCree admitted. “But my friends like it. Leinenkugel makes good shandies, though—or so everyone I know says.” He cracked open his own beer and took a long sip. “I don’t know what it is, but this tastes a lot better than I expected.”

He watched as Hanzo opened his can and well and took an experimental sip. “It’s good!”

“I got more in the cooler,” McCree told him. “And bottles of water. Need to make sure you keep hydrated.” For some reason this seemed to amuse Hanzo and he smiled as he took another long sip of the can in his hand. “Help yourself—that’s what my friends get for abandoning me as soon as we hit the beach.”

Hanzo looked inexplicably disappointed and understandably wary, his eyes darting to the rocks where McCree had climbed down into the quiet cove. “Your friends are coming?”

“I doubt it,” McCree said, groaning as he climbed to his feet. “They ditched me as soon as we got here. Say, you don’t by chance know how to set up a beach umbrella, do you?”

Hanzo watched him, his eyes narrowed as he thought. “If you don’t mind that I’m not wearing clothes,” he said at last, sounding amused. “If you do mind, then I’ll simply walk you through it.”

Surprised, McCree blinked down at him. “You’re not wearing clothes?” he squeaked, trying hard not to think about what he might look like beneath the cover of the sand. Hanzo was devastatingly attractive now; McCree wasn’t sure he could handle seeing the rest of him.

There was only so much his little heart could take.

“Where did you come from that you’re no wearing clothes?” he wondered, realizing that he hadn’t seen any kind of beach bag nearby. He sincerely doubted that Hanzo walked around naked  _ all _ the time…right?

Hanzo chuckled and pointed out to sea and in the distance, McCree spotted a sailboat.

“Hell,” McCree breathed. “You swam all this way?”

For some reason, this seemed to amuse Hanzo. “I did,” he agreed. “I swam all this way.”

McCree shook his head, remembering what brought this all up in the first place. (Perhaps that was a poor choice of wording and he needed to think of anything else but the vision of sweat and sand cascading down Hanzo’s glorious naked body…) “I don’t mind if you don’t,” he said and hoped that his voice didn’t betray him.

Rolling his arms over his head, Hanzo stretched. It made his muscles bulge and ripple beneath his skin and made the sand mermaid tail crack and crumble around his feet. He rolled out of the divot he had laid in and stood, just as naked as he had promised.

And just as devastatingly attractive as McCree had tried not to imagine.

He swayed on his feet as he got his bearings again before walking toward McCree who was struggling not to stare. Then Hanzo slid to his knees and McCree’s mind, unbidden,  _ went places _ . Hanzo’s eyes were dark as he looked up at McCree with a self-assured smirk.

“The umbrella, Jesse McCree?” Hanzo asked in a dry voice that could only be teasing and McCree realized that he had been holding the shaft of the umbrella with a white-knuckled grip.

It was a miracle that his prosthetic arm hadn’t cracked it.

“Right,” he croaked. “Here.”

He forgot to watch Hanzo—or rather, what Hanzo  _ did _ —because his attention was entirely occupied by the way Hanzo’s big muscles moved beneath his skin, the way his skin seemed to shine in the sunlight. Hanzo looked like he could kill someone with a flex of his arm and they’d thank him for it.

_ McCree _ would thank him for it, at least.

Far too soon in McCree’s opinion, Hanzo was patting the sand down around the base of the beach umbrella and was getting to his feet again beneath the shade. “There,” Hanzo said, dusting sand from his hips and thighs. McCree tried not to look down, following the motion of his hands.

“Will you join me?” McCree asked as Hanzo bent to pick up his can of beer. Instead of watching Hanzo he looked out to sea. “I could use the company since my friends ditched me.”

Hanzo laughed. “I’d love to,” he said.

It was hard to tell how long they sat and talked. They each had more than a few beers—making a sizeable dent in what McCree had brought in the cooler—and found themselves shifting closer and closer beneath the shade of the umbrella.

He wasn’t sure who started it, who leaned in first, but soon McCree found himself on his back with Hanzo in his lap—naked and  _ beautiful _ —with Hanzo biting kisses into McCree’s lips. For a while they kissed like that, trading tastes of beer and shandy and, bizarrely, the taste of sea brine and salt air. If the beach had a taste that encapsulated the hiss of the waves and the smell of seaweed and salt water, it would be what Hanzo tasted like.

Despite his earlier distaste of the beach, he thought that he could come to enjoy it just from kissing Hanzo, as ridiculous as that sounded. 

“Hanzo,” he breathed, struggling to catch his breath when Hanzo pulled away. 

Leaning back, Hanzo’s eyes seemed lighter, as if they were glowing with some kind of fey light. A trick of the sun, of McCree’s lightheadedness from Hanzo sucking his soul through his lips. 

“Yes?” Hanzo asked, sounding annoyingly put-together. 

“You’re a temptation,” McCree growled. 

Hanzo laughed and shoved McCree back so that he lay spread out on the blanket. “Am I?” he asked with a teasing smirk. “Perhaps that’s just my nature. What is stopping you?” 

Mouth dry, McCree traced both of his hands up Hanzo’s legs, brushing away sand that was still clinging to him. “You’re...um…” 

“I’m what?” Hanzo breathed. He sighed as McCree’s hands came up to frame his hips. “Tell me.” 

McCree swallowed. “We’re in public.”

“Nobody is here.” 

He had a point, there. “Fuck.”

“I want to,” Hanzo pointed out with a breathless laugh. “You’re the one that’s taking a while to notice.” 

Swearing to himself, McCree fumbled a hand down, brushing the sand off of Hanzo’s belly with his knuckles. Hanzo’s dick was covered in sand, a result of lying naked under a pile of the stuff, and McCree figured that it wouldn’t feel very nice to get a handy with sand.

He shuddered to himself at the mere thought, some of the arousal clouding his mind fading. Very carefully he felt along Hanzo's cock and brushed the sand off. This seemed to amuse Hanzo, who laughed and leaned back with a satisfied smile as if that had been his plan all along.

It was the smug look on his face that made McCree's lips curl. He was never one to back down from a challenge and that grin had challenge all over it.

McCree let his hand close gently around Hanzo's cock. Even doing his best to brush it off, McCree could still feel the grit of sand against his palm and despite the challenge he hesitated. “Perhaps this isn’t the best idea.” When Hanzo frowned, McCree looked down at Hanzo’s cock, flushed and beautiful and still covered in sand. “Mostly because of the sand.” 

He smiled when Hanzo wrinkled his nose cutely. “Fine.” 

Catching his jaw, McCree tugged him in for a filthy kiss. “Let’s wash off,” McCree suggested. “And then try again.” 

Hanzo gave him an enigmatic smile and reached for the ties of McCree’s swim trunks. “I’m not patient enough for that,” he said, wiping a few stubborn grains of sand from his hands before tugging McCree’s cock out. 

He leaned in close before McCree could stop him, opening his mouth and gently closing his lips over the tip of McCree’s cock. Hanzo made a low, pleased noise in the back of his throat, his tongue carefully exploring what it could reach. 

McCree hissed at the brush of teeth and Hanzo pulled back. “Sorry,” he said. “I don’t usually do this.” Then he leaned down again, slowly feeding more of McCree’s cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” McCree growled, a hand tangling in Hanzo’s hair. “You’re doing perfect.” 

Clearly pleased, Hanzo hummed, his eyes sliding shut. His lips and tongue continued to make inexpert motions while his hand pet at what he couldn’t fit. It was awkward and clumsy and certainly not the best he’s ever had but the alcohol in his system made him much more forgiving. 

Not to mention the appeal of a catch like Hanzo slobbering eagerly over his dick even though he wasn’t used to it was a huge plus. 

One of Hanzo’s hands slipped down to palm awkwardly at McCree’s balls. To be fair it was an awkward angle so McCree could hardly fault him. 

Tilting his head back, McCree sighed. “I’m close,” he breathed. “Just like that. Almost there.” 

Hanzo seemed to like that because he hummed and worked his lips more eagerly, using his tongue to lap at the sensitive tip. Reaching down, McCree wrapped his fist around the rest of his shaft, making short strokes that had his knuckles bumping up against Hanzo’s stretched lips. 

The other man made an annoyed noise. Then he grunted in surprise when McCree came. Hanzo shoved his head lower, his lips pressed against McCree’s knuckles as he swallowed and swallowed. 

McCree sighed, letting his head fall back. Spit and come coated his hand, falling over his knuckles. 

Coughing, Hanzo leaned back and McCree peeked open an eye to find his lips shiny and swollen, pearlescent streaks of come in his beard and dripping down his chin and chest. Hanzo watched him with dark, hungry eyes. 

Then Hanzo smiled and McCree imagined that his teeth were sharper, too sharp—as if Hanzo were some kind of sex demon from myth. “It’s getting late,” he said, his voice deep with what McCree hoped was desire. “The tide is coming in.” 

McCree licked his lips. “I bet there’s enough time to rinse off and return the favor.” 

This seemed to amuse Hanzo. “Maybe tomorrow,” he said, watching McCree through slitted eyes. He didn’t make a move to wipe the come and spit from his mouth and McCree had to swallow hard. He wasn’t as young as he once was but Hanzo damn sure made him wish that he was. 

“I can do tomorrow,” McCree croaked. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I can do tomorrow.” 

Hanzo smiled. He helped McCree to clean up, packing away trash and digging up the beach umbrella. McCree’s steps were a little unsteady but he would be fine and assured Hanzo of this. 

“Will you be okay though?” McCree asked, squinting at Hanzo. “I bet it’s a long swim.” 

For some reason that seemed to amuse Hanzo. He leaned close and pressed a sticky kiss to McCree’s cheek and he knew that he’d have to stop and wipe come off his cheek before going to the rest of the beach. “I’ll be fine,” he whispered to McCree, patting his chest. “I will see you tomorrow, if you are brave enough to return.”

That sounded like a challenge and McCree was never one to back down. He promised and began climbing the rock path that led to the rest of the beach. 

Wiping his cheek he turned and found that the waters were clear, broken only by the faint, foamy lines of waves. Hanzo was nowhere to be seen, his boat long gone.

_ Perhaps he was a faster swimmer than I thought,  _ McCree mused to himself and smiled. Wiping his cheek again, he hefted his things and continued climbing the rocks in the light of the setting sun.

* * *

McCree returned to the beach the next day and edged toward the rocks where he had agreed to meet Hanzo. He found that strip of hidden beach to be empty and wondered if he had simply gotten there before Hanzo.

Finding a spot out of reach of the waves he began setting up his stuff, laying out towels and coolers and setting up the beach umbrella the way that Hanzo had shown him the day before. Done, he looked out to sea and was disappointed that he didn’t see Hanzo’s boat and there was no sign of the man anywhere.

Toeing off his sandals, he waded up to his knees in the water and resolved to enjoy himself anyway—maybe Hanzo was simply late. (He ignored the doubtful little voice that tried to tell him that he was being stood up. In any case it didn’t matter, because he was still at the beach and could still enjoy himself.)

He bent to dip his fingers in the water when something splashed him in the face hard enough that he nearly fell over. Sputtering, he swiped hair and water out of his face and looked around. There was Hanzo, hiding in the shadow of the nearby rocks and though McCree could only see the top half of his face, he knew that the man was smirking.

McCree splashed him back and Hanzo laughed when it fell short. “I’ll show you!” he teased, beginning to wade after Hanzo.

The water tugged at his thighs and lapped at his hips and then his chest. It felt like cold hands were tugging on his ankles but before he could think too much about it, he stepped out into open water instead of sandy shore and his legs were yanked from beneath him. Shortly before he hit the water, he saw Hanzo’s head pop up in alarm.

He was spun around under the water, trailing bubbles as he yelled in surprise at the sudden cold. The water was warm but here, somehow, it was colder as it rushed around him.

A current, he realized with alarm as he was dragged along the sandy bottom. He was caught in a current!

Hands caught him and pulled him effortlessly away. His head broke the surface and he gasped, coughing, as he spit up the water that had nearly drowned him. “Silly thing,” a familiar voice said. “Come on, you breathe air.”

McCree coughed and sputtered as with strong strokes, Hanzo swam them both to shore. Eventually he felt sand beneath his feet and he struggled to stand.

“Easy,” Hanzo urged. “Take your time to get your bearings.”

Eventually McCree managed to get his feet under him, shoving himself further up the shore until he was nearly out of the water. He lay face-down, propped up by his forearms, as he struggled to breathe, coughing up water and phlegm.

“Holy fuck,” he managed to croak. “What  _ was _ that?”

Hanzo chuckled somewhere nearby. “Longshore drift,” he said, matter-of-factly. “The waves make a kind of current that runs parallel to the shore. It’s not usually so bad unless you’re not prepared for it. I’m surprised it’s so strong, but these things do happen. At least it wasn’t a rip current.”

“What’s…a rip current?” McCree managed to croak.

“Instead of running parallel to the shore, it runs perpendicular,” Hanzo replied. “Anyone can be caught in it and if you panic and swim in the wrong direction, you can very easily drown.” He paused. “I’m surprised that this beach is so popular, given how many rip currents there are. You see them a lot when there are sandbars.”

McCree swore, resting his forehead on his clenched fists. “Of fucking course,” he muttered. “This is only my second time at a beach.”

“Even those that have been to this beach many times can be caught unawares,” Hanzo told him gently.

Finally feeling marginally better, McCree pushed himself to his knees, staring at the beach umbrella for a moment. “Fuck,” he said. “I need a drink after that.”

“Water first,” Hanzo said, sounding amused. “Wash out the salt in your mouth. Then you can drink a beer.”

McCree rocked himself to his feet and shuffled toward the beach umbrella, feeling inexplicably tired. Perhaps that’s what happens when one nearly drowns, he thought wryly to himself. “Do you want one?” he asked, turning to look over his shoulder.

“Don’t look!” Hanzo said quickly but it was too late.

At first, McCree couldn’t process just what he was seeing. His first impression was sparkling blue and gold and silver scales like expensive glass tiles. Fins like sheer silk fans, blue edged with gold and silver. Hanzo’s amber eyes wide in shock. His thick fingers now blue and scaly with webbing between each finger, dark blue with gold and silver striations. Golden ridges along that impossible tail that took the place of legs.

They stared at each other in shock, neither sure of what to say.

McCree swallowed and sat down hard, nearly biting his own tongue. “Oh, holy fuck.  _ Wait! _ ” he cried, throwing out an arm in panic when Hanzo turned, seemed ready to leap back into the water.

For a long moment, the only sound was the hissing of the waves on the sand. Hanzo kept his back to McCree, letting him get a good, long look at those shining muscles, at the golden knobs tracing his spine. “I need to go,” Hanzo whispered.

“Wait,” McCree pleaded, throwing himself to his knees and shuffling closer. He stopped when he was just within reach of that tail, his fingers itching to touch it. “You  _ are _ ,” he whispered. “Just like you said yesterday.” The muscles on Hanzo’s back tensed. “If you want to leave then fine, but…I’d appreciate the company. And…I owe you a beer at least. For saving my life.”

Hanzo looked contemplatively over his shoulder at McCree. Then, in a movement that was almost too fast for him to track, dove into the water. A flash of gold and blue scales once, twice, and then he was swallowed by the sea.

It was so beautiful that McCree almost didn’t feel hurt.

So many things now made sense. Hanzo hadn’t been pointing at the boat—he had been pointing at  _ the ocean _ .  _ That _ was why he was naked on a busy beach…though why he had human legs, McCree didn’t know.

_ That _ was why he was alone on this lonely strip of beach—though to be fair, Hanzo had been  _ naked _ on a  _ public beach _ …not to mention, he seemed to be the private sort anyway.

The waves were lapping at his knees and shaking his head, McCree dipped in just past his ankles and quickly rinsed away as much sand as he could. He didn’t want to test the ocean again, not without Hanzo to save him from one of those invisible currents.

When he made his way back to his stuff, he rinsed his mouth out with water and drained a beer before lying back to stare at the inside of the beach umbrella.

Mer-people.

Who would’ve known? And he got to meet one!

He got to do more than  _ meet _ one, he reminded himself and smiled dopily to himself. Unbidden, his thoughts returned to those salty kisses that were tinged with the taste of the shandy that Hanzo had been drinking. He thought of how Hanzo had trembled in his arms, had admitted quietly that he had done these things so rarely—and now McCree knew why.

A catch like that—pardon the pun, he thought goofily to himself—should have had dozens of potential lovers. Perhaps he did, if there were other mer-people nearby. McCree felt unbelievably lucky but it was a bittersweet kind of luck.

Would he see Hanzo again? He wanted to. He had so many questions.

He wanted to stare because if he had thought that Hanzo was beautiful before…

The memory wasn’t enough. Memories faded—already his recollection of the sparkle of Hanzo’s scales and the glitter of his fins, like wet silk, wasn’t as vibrant as McCree knew they had to be.

Sighing, he propped himself up and grabbed another beer which he drained just as quickly as the first. He stared out over the rolling blue-green waves. In the distance, he could see the city skyline, partially hidden by the haze that hung on the horizon. There was a darker smudge on the horizon further out to sea—McCree guessed that a storm was rolling in and made a mental note to be sure to clean up and get back early.

For now, he basked in the warmth of the sun while it lasted and dreamed of briny kisses and jeweled scales.

* * *

McCree woke up as the light shifted above him. Blinking his eyes open, he found that Hanzo stood on two human legs, fiddling with the umbrella.

“You fell asleep,” he scolded. “You burned your stupid human feet.” Looking down, McCree found that his feet were indeed red and belatedly he could feel the burn. “There is a lotion that humans put on. Didn’t you use it?”

“I was a bit distracted,” McCree retorted. “What with drowning and then…”

“Yes,” Hanzo said a little testily. “And then you would have drowned again if you slept for much longer. Or perhaps you would have lost all of your belongings when the tide came in, or when the rain comes down.” Hanzo pointed to the horizon which was dark. Silvery sheets of rain drummed down on the sea, close enough to be recognizable but not enough that McCree didn’t have enough time to make it back to where he was staying with his friends.

Hanzo fiddled with the umbrella again and then it folded. His muscles bulged and McCree couldn’t help the whimper he let out when he pulled the umbrella out of the sand. “Clean up,” he told McCree brusquely. “The rain’s coming and you won’t want to be caught out in it.”

Hissing, McCree rolled to his feet and began cleaning up. “I’m surprised you came back,” McCree said tentatively. “It’s a shame that you’re sending me away. So fast—"

Hanzo scowled at him. “I’ve been around for  _ hours _ while you napped,” he grumbled. “Hurry up before the rain gets here.” He helped load McCree’s bags and shoved him toward the narrow path that led away from the secluded beach.

“Wait,” McCree protested. “Will I see you again?”

“If you come back tomorrow, you will,” Hanzo told him, rolling his eyes. “I am not changing my plans on your account.”

Hanzo began walking back toward the water and McCree watched him. As if sensing his gaze, Hanzo paused at the water’s edge and looked back at him. Shaking his head, Hanzo leaped into the water, diving smoothly into the waves. Suddenly his legs became a shining tail that undulated once, twice, and then Hanzo was gone, disappearing beneath the waves.

For a long moment, McCree stared, entirely dumbfounded, at the water as it grew darker, murkier. It wasn’t until the wind began whipping with the first heavy drops of rain that he broke from his stupor and scrambled to get back to shelter.

* * *

McCree got an early start and bought a platter of sushi and sashimi from a nearby restaurant before he went out to the beach. He was pleased to find Hanzo already there, his lower half obscured by sand as he basked in the heat of the morning sun.

“I’m almost surprised to see you here,” McCree admitted as he put his stuff down. Hanzo twisted to look at him, eyes half-lidded sleepily.

Unnerved by the lack of an answer, McCree began laying out his things and dug a little hole for the beach umbrella. “I brought food,” he added.

“I am not wayward wildlife that needs to be fed,” Hanzo informed him.

McCree blushed. “Naw,” he assured him quickly. “Not what I meant. Just…thought it’d be nice to eat with you.”

For a long moment Hanzo didn’t say anything. “Very well,” he said at last and sat up. McCree was disappointed—just a little—to not see the metallic ridges along his spine and as he brushed the sand off of his legs and groin, McCree noted that he had human legs. Seeing McCree staring, Hanzo raised a brow. “I was not aware that it was customary for humans to stare at other naked humans.”

McCree opened his mouth to point out that Hanzo  _ wasn’t  _ human but caught himself—and caught sight of that teasing, triumphant smirk on Hanzo’s lips. “Call me fascinated,” McCree said apologetically. “Sorry, sweet. Just…not every day that I get to meet a mer-person.”

He tried not to stare hungrily at Hanzo as he stretched, instead busying himself opening the coolers and setting out drinks. “I bought some cider for you,” he told Hanzo. “Or there’s beer.”

Hanzo caught his chin with two fingers, turning his head to look up at Hanzo. Or rather, turn to look at Hanzo’s groin, eye-level with how McCree had kneeled. As if by some Pavlovian response McCree’s mouth watered and he rolled his eyes to look up at Hanzo’s face. “It’s not every day that I decide not to run away from the first human I see,” Hanzo said, eyes dark and half-lidded. “It’s even rarer that I decide to come back.”

Then Hanzo folded himself into McCree’s lap, pushing him into the position that Hanzo wanted him to be in so that he could drape himself against McCree. Hanzo pressed a kiss to the side of McCree’s throat, then nipped at McCree’s earlobe with teeth that were  _ definitely _ too sharp to be human.

McCree pressed his hands to Hanzo’s hips, swallowing hard even as he tilted his head to give Hanzo more access. “Really?” he asked in a voice that was embarrassingly high.

Now Hanzo pressed open-mouthed kisses to McCree’s throat and jaw, his tongue flicking out to catch droplets of sweat. “Really,” he said huskily. “Although right now…I am hungry for other things. What offerings have you brought me?”

Then Hanzo was out of his lap, sitting with his legs curled to the side as if he had been there all along. McCree sat there for a moment, gasping as he tried to get over the whiplash. “Tease,” he managed to croak with a crooked grin. He dug around in the coolers and pulled out the plastic trays of sushi that he had bought. “I realize that this might be in poor taste,” McCree began and Hanzo grinned with too-sharp teeth. He cleared his throat. “I have a few sandwiches too. But I bought sushi.”

“It’s fortunate that I’ve developed a taste for human sushi,” Hanzo teased and the knot in McCree’s chest loosened. Hanzo smiled, baring his too-sharp teeth. “Among other things.” 

McCree swallowed. “I thought you said you were hungry?” 

The smile that Hanzo gave him wasn’t reassuring. His tongue was longer, slightly bluer when he licked his lips—somehow that had changed between kisses and McCree couldn’t help but think of the possibilities of that long tongue. 

He shivered. 

At the same time, McCree wondered to himself why he was so ridiculously turned on by it. Clearly Hanzo could tell because he was showing off now, flashing just a hint of teeth and tongue as he ate while watching McCree with a smug grin. 

It was torture waiting until they were done eating to do anything. 

Later, McCree would be amazed that he had been able to wait that long.

Almost as soon as he had put his plate away Hanzo was in McCree’s lap. “I’ve waited long enough,” Hanzo growled. 

McCree groaned in agreement when Hanzo leaned in for a biting kiss, his fingers digging into Hanzo’s hips as he dragged him closer. His lips felt swollen from Hanzo’s rough kisses by the time they parted. 

“Fuck,” McCree whispered, running his hands over Hanzo’s thighs. The motion dislodged the sand still covering him. “You’re covered in sand.” 

Hanzo gave him a strange look. “We’re on a beach,” he pointed out. “There is sand  _ everywhere _ .”

McCree made a face. “Yes, but it won’t be a good to fool around with sand...everywhere.” 

An odd look crossed Hanzo’s face. “Was last time not—”

“No,” McCree interrupted. “No, it was...it was great, just...felt awful one-sided, you know?” 

For a long moment Hanzo watched him and this time McCree knew that it wasn’t just a trick of his eyes, wasn’t a trick of the alcohol in his system, when he saw a flare of gold in Hanzo’s eyes. “If I go in the water,” he said at last. “Then I will change back.” 

McCree’s mouth went dry. He cleared his throat. It took a few tries for him to say, “That ain’t much a problem.” 

An odd look crossed Hanzo’s face. “I am not... _ shaped _ like a human,” he said very carefully. 

“I…” McCree swallowed hard, struggling to find the right words without being crude. 

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed and he smirked. “You  _ like _ that idea.” He leaned in close and his too-sharp teeth flashed. “Are all humans like this or are you just special?” 

McCree licked his lips. “Maybe I’m just special.” 

Still wearing that too-pleased smile with too-sharp teeth, Hanzo got to his feet and began backing toward the water. “Well?” he asked and McCree scrambled to his feet. 

As McCree watched, following in his shadow, Hanzo waded into the water and dove backwards. When he surfaced again his eyes were golden and there were scales like freckles on his skin. In the shallows, McCree could see the coils of his long tail, flashing like piles of gold and silver and jewels. 

"My eyes are up here," Hanzo teased and McCree realized that he was staring at Hanzo's tail.

McCree swallowed hard. "Sorry," he said breathlessly. "Just trying to...adjust. Don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful before in my life."

That seemed to please Hanzo. He rolled and twisted in the shallows, allowing the sun to catch on his glittering scales. "You can do more than just look, you know."

After a moment of hesitation McCree stepped into the water and stopped. Hanzo frowned. "Sorry. Just…"

Hanzo stilled. "Come here," he ordered and McCree obeyed, taking a few more steps into the water. "Sit."

"I'm feeling a bit like a dog here, darling," McCree said as he very carefully sat down in the sand. The waves swirled around him. 

"Perhaps," Hanzo told him distractedly. "But it seems to be the only way to get you to act!" He grabbed McCree's ankles and tugged him deeper into the water. 

Yelping, McCree flailed around as he struggled to stay afloat. Fortunately, Hanzo didn't take him very far, just closer to the rocks where there was a shallow bench of rock for McCree to sit on.

"Next time, warn a fellow," McCree grumbled. 

Hanzo snorted. "Then you would have taken an entire tide to move this far," he mocked. "This was faster. Remove your clothing or I will."

Opening his mouth to argue, McCree hesitated. The look on Hanzo's eyes told him that he would be satisfied with nothing less than obedience. 

And seeing how impatient he was, McCree was fairly certain that Hanzo removing his clothing would involve it being ripped off his body. Sexy, certainly, but McCree was very much aware that he hadn't packed another set of pants. 

Quickly he shucked his swim shorts and was rewarded by Hanzo sliding in between his thighs like he belonged there. "Perfect," Hanzo purred, and dipped his head low to press biting kisses against the tender skin of McCree's thighs. 

Burying a hand in Hanzo's hair, McCree whined and bit his knuckle to keep from crying out. Hanzo's long tongue was wicked, sliding against the base of his cock, probing curiously at his balls. He tried to protest when Hanzo's head dipped beneath the water but a flash of Hanzo's scales reminded just who he was dealing with. 

Beneath Hanzo's attention, McCree felt himself growing hard again and whined when Hanzo pulled back to look at him with golden eyes. 

Hanzo flashed a toothy grin at him before dipping his head low, that long tongue curling around McCree's cock for a split second before Hanzo's lips closed around the sensitive tip.

He should probably be a little more concerned with Hanzo's sharp teeth so close to his dick but all he could think about was how warm and wet and wonderful Hanzo's mouth was, how that terrible tongue clenched and undulated around his cock. 

McCree wheezed, tensing up. "Close," he groaned and whined when Hanzo pulled away completely. “No, wait…” 

He whined when he watched Hanzo lick his lips. Hanzo lifted himself on his forearms, bracing himself over McCree and leaned in for a kiss which he was only too happy to grant. The merperson tasted briny like the sea and McCree groaned. 

“Incentive,” Hanzo murmured against his lips. Out of the corners of his eyes, McCree saw Hanzo’s long body move and then he was sliding backwards, slipping deeper into the water. 

McCree huffed. “Darlin’,” he groaned. “That ain’t fair.” Despite his face being half-submerged, McCree knew that he was smirking, the bastard. He pushed himself into a kneeling position and nervously eyed the blue-green waves lapping at his thighs. 

“I won’t let you get dragged away by the current,” Hanzo told him, sounding amused. “Come.”

“I would have if you hadn’t moved,” McCree grumbled halfheartedly. He eyed Hanzo. “Why’s it so much better that I come there?” he wanted to know. “What’s wrong with here?” 

Hanzo snorted and for a moment pale bubbles fluttered around his cheeks. They were soon whisked away by the waves and current. “Sand,” Hanzo said simply, lifting his lips above the water to answer. “Wasn’t that your problem the last time?” 

He had him there. McCree eyed the waves and then slowly scooted forward, feeling with his feet for the dropoff he had stumbled onto the other day. He couldn’t find it by the time the waves were lapping at his chest and throat. 

“You won’t let me drown?” McCree asked Hanzo suspiciously. 

Once more, Hanzo snorted. “If you keep asking me, I might.” His enormous tail moved and Hanzo moved closer, holding his arms out. “Come on.” 

McCree hesitantly put his hands in Hanzo’s and was surprised that Hanzo drew him slowly into deeper water. His foot found the dropoff and he gasped; Hanzo caught him before his head fell underwater. “Okay,” McCree managed to say as Hanzo drew him into deeper water, somehow managing to keep both of their heads above the surface. “This isn’t so bad.” 

“Did you doubt me?” Fortunately, Hanzo seemed more amused than annoyed. Not wanting to push his luck, McCree didn’t admit that he had, that he had wondered if Hanzo was like those old stories of mermaids and sirens luring sailors to their deaths. 

Hanzo drew him deeper and then to McCree’s horror, began to sink beneath the surface, taking McCree with him. He struggled for a bit until Hanzo drew close, tucked himself against McCree’s chest. 

McCree kicked but fell still when Hanzo pressed their lips together. He squeezed his eyes shut, falling beneath the surface in a wash of silvery bubbles that tickled as they darted from Hanzo’s mouth over McCree’s chin and cheeks and ears. Hanzo blew out again and he could feel them tickling his eyelids. 

**Breathe,** a voice that he instinctively knew was Hanzo’s said.  **And open your eyes.**

Struggling, McCree broke through the surface and flailed around. He wasn’t the best at treading water, but he could at least do it. “Thing is,” he said, tipping his head back to keep from being swamped by the gentle waves of the beach. “Humans need to breathe air. And they can’t see underwater.” 

Hanzo snorted as he surfaced nearby; McCree awkwardly scrubbed water from his face with his hand. “Did you think I was not aware of that?” Hanzo asked, beginning to sound annoyed. “Though perhaps you did not understand the gift I had given you.” 

“No,” McCree said slowly. “What gift?” 

“Put your head underwater,” Hanzo told him sternly. “Then open your eyes.” 

McCree shook his head but obeyed and gasped in surprise when the murky water seemed clear as glass. Then as he struggled, expecting a round of rough coughing, he realized that he had breathed in but had not choked. 

Just in front of him, Hanzo had coiled his long tail and watched him smugly.  **Are you ready to go now?** He teased. 

Opening his mouth to answer, McCree stopped and instead held out an arm for Hanzo to take. The look on Hanzo’s face was priceless, and McCree snorted, gleefully watching the silvery bubbles of his breath race themselves to the surface. 

Hanzo caught his arm and drew him deeper, over the curved ridges of the sands to where the waters turned bluer and the waves no longer formed matching curves in the sand. 

**And now,** Hanzo said, wrapping and wrapping his tail around McCree like some kind of great serpent.  **I have you.**

Hanzo’s scales were cool, nearly the same temperature as the water, and rubbed against McCree’s bare legs. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as he had expected, but he could see it being a problem if he spent a lot of time rubbing against their grain. 

A pity. 

“So,” McCree said before he could stop himself with the thought that he couldn’t speak underwater like Hanzo could. He paused for a moment, surprised that he could hear his own voice, before continuing. “How does this work?” 

Chuckling, Hanzo’s long tail constricted in a playful squeeze.  **You’ll find that it is much the same,** Hanzo told him, his playfulness at odds with the cautious expression on his face.  **Tab A, Slot B…**

McCree caught Hanzo’s chin and tugged him into a kiss and sighed silvery bubbles when Hanzo quickly, eagerly returned it. He let his hands wander, tracing hanzo’s sharp cheekbones, the frills that had taken the place of his human ears. Dragging his hands along Hanzo’s shoulders to his back, McCree found the ridges and fins along Hanzo’s spine, spending a moment tracing them with his fingers until they transitioned into his dorsal fin and into the scales of his tail. 

He could feel Hanzo’s own hands wandering in similar patterns, tracing his spine to cup at his ass. McCree groaned into the kiss as Hanzo tugged his hips closer, urging McCree to grind against his hips. 

It was rough, Hanzo’s scales rough in one direction and smooth in the other, but it wasn’t bad enough to stop just yet. His poor dick would be red and tender for some time, but it was hard to think of the consequences at the moment. 

**Wait,** Hanzo gasped.  **Wait.** He reached down between them, his clawed hands bumping into McCree’s cock. Then his hand closed around it and McCree groaned, rocking his hips into his grip. 

McCree groaned again, louder, squeezing his eyes shut as his cock suddenly sank into something  _ warm _ and  _ tight _ . Then Hanzo moved his tail and McCree gasped, hips jerking in surprise when he  _ felt it _ , the ripple of tight muscles. 

_ He was in him _ , McCree realized with a shudder.  _ He was  _ in Hanzo. 

Hanzo gasped against McCree’s lips.  **Forgive me,** he groaned.  **It has...been a while since I’ve…** he trailed off. 

“Holy shit,” McCree gasped. Hanzo’s tail moved; his muscles rippled around McCree again. “ _ Hanzo _ .” 

They drifted through the water, somehow not sinking to the bottom. It was a struggle to keep still and McCree buried his face in Hanzo’s neck, careful of the flare of his brilliant blue gills. Hanzo continued to shudder, his muscles clenching deliciously. 

“Been a while?” McCree asked tensely, running a shaking hand over Hanzo’s hip. 

**Forgive me,** Hanzo murmured.  **It...is not often that I have someone as...** ** _well endowed_ ** ** as you.**

McCree chuckled, unable to help the little burst of pride that he felt at that. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He leaned in and drew Hanzo into a soft, unhurried kiss. It seemed to distract him enough for him to begin to relax. “There we go,” McCree breathed. 

They kissed for a while longer, McCree bound by the great length of Hanzo’s tail as they drifted through the water. 

At last, Hanzo pulled away, his golden eyes hungry.  **Move,** he hissed and McCree obeyed as well as he could. It was difficult since there was nothing for him to brace himself on, but from the pleased noises that Hanzo made, he had no complaints. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, McCree focused on the tight clench of Hanzo’s muscles. “Wasn’t what I expected,” he grunted as Hanzo’s tail twitched, clenching down on McCree’s cock. “ _ Fuck! _ ” 

**Is that a bad thing?**

“No,” McCree assured him quickly, throwing his head back. Hanzo leaned close and nipped at his throat, making him groan. “No, fuck, it’s perfect.” He tilted his head down and caught Hanzo’s lips in a kiss. “I’m so close.” 

Hanzo nipped his lips.  **I will not last much longer either, I assure you.**

“Good,” McCree growled against Hanzo’s lips. “Do I need to…?”

Somehow Hanzo seemed to understand what he meant.  **No. Come in me.**

Who was he to argue? Besides, there was something so wonderfully visceral about watching come leaking out of your partner—or feeling it leaking out. That’s what really pushed him over—wondering what he would see as he pulled out. 

If McCree gripped too hard, Hanzo seemed to have no complaints, gripping him back just as tightly. The muscles of his tail twitched, rolling against McCree’s cock, milking him through his orgasm and into oversensitivity. McCree couldn’t find it in himself to complain though, despite his attention being elsewhere. 

“Wait,” he begged. “Wait, just a moment, let me…” 

He pressed at the enormous, muscular coils of Hanzo’s tail until he loosened his grip. They both groaned as he slipped out and McCree pulled away just enough to look down. 

McCree wasn’t quite sure what he expected, but he still paused in surprise at what he found along Hanzo’s front. Just below his hips, below the area where his human half appeared to transition into scales and fins, was a slit. 

For a moment he lost himself staring, his fingers drifting down to touch it, to dip into the opening, flushed pink and swollen. Hanzo seemed to enjoy this so McCree tucked another finger in, feeling the way that the muscles of Hanzo’s tail clenched around him, seemingly sucking him deeper, begging him for more. 

He felt something in there, bumping against his fingers and he pulled back slightly, using his thumbs to spread that pretty little slit. It was a tendril, tapered at the tip so that it was a little thicker as the base of his thumb, that was slowly emerging. 

“Oh, fuck,” McCree hissed. The tendril that emerged twitched and he wrapped a fist around it. As he hoped, Hanzo choked, undulating his entire body. McCree wasn’t sure how to ask so he didn’t, keeping his fist wrapped tight around Hanzo’s pretty cock as it emerged. 

Then it twitched, writhed in his hand like a snake and McCree’s mouth felt dry in a way that he hadn’t expected. He wondered what it would feel like, wiggling in his mouth. 

What it would feel like fucking him. Could Hanzo hold him down with his great tail while wiggling this deep inside? How full would McCree feel?  _ Could _ he even take it? 

It continued to extend, growing in thickness as it did. 

**More,** Hanzo demanded and McCree realized that he had fallen still while he stared. 

“Of course,” McCree assured him and tightened his grip around the tendril. He needed both hands to properly stroke it and his progress was made difficult by the fact that it moved, twitched as if with a mind of its own.It seemed eager enough, moving as if seeking McCree out, as if begging for touches like a cat. 

McCree was more than happy to oblige, wrapping his legs around Hanzo’s thick tail and gripping his swaying pink cock with both hands. It only took a few careful strokes from root to tip for Hanzo to buck wildly, undulating his entire body as he came. 

Very slowly McCree eased his hands off as the swaying pink cock began to retreat back into Hanzo’s slit. It patted his wrist as if thanking him before slowly disappearing. “Wow,” McCree breathed. 

Hanzo snorted, still drifting lazily, looking as if reclining in an invisible chair. Like this he looked particularly wonderful, like a king or god receiving tribute. 

If this was the kind of tribute he would be called upon to give, then McCree thought that he couldn’t find it too difficult to serve this sea god. 

Of course now it was a matter of what to do next. 

For a while they drifted and McCree leaned over, pleasantly surprised when Hanzo coiled his tail around his legs and drew him in for a lazy kiss. They kissed like that for a while, lazily, just for the sake of kissing rather than as a leadup to other activities. Hanzo held him close by his hips, held him tightly with his long tail. 

At last Hanzo sighed.  **I suppose I had better take you back,** he said, clearly reluctant. He looked so wonderfully debauched and McCree had the sudden urge to offer another round. His refractory period wasn’t what it used to be in college, which was truly a shame. Still, his cock gave a halfhearted twitch, tried valiantly to get hard again. 

“Not sure I’m opposed to staying with you,” McCree teased. 

Hanzo snorted and reluctantly uncoiled his tail. He pulled McCree close for one last kiss before he turned them and began swimming lazily back to shore.  **Don’t tempt me,** Hanzo cautioned and twisted to give McCree a suggestive smile.  **I might like keeping you around.**

“You only want me for my dick.” It was only half joking but Hanzo seemed to consider it seriously. 

**Yes, ** he agreed.  **So far. But you are an intriguing surface-walker. I don’t think I’ll have much trouble finding another reason to keep you around. It’s a shame that your vacation will come to an end.**

Reminded, McCree fell silent. They drifted into waters shallow enough for McCree to feel the pull of the surf. He wondered how deep they had gone. 

McCree forced himself to laugh but it sounded hollow. “It’s not like I do much. I doubt I’d be missed.” 

**You really are tempting me now,** Hanzo said, much to his surprise.  **I would keep you with me beneath the waves where no human could find you. I would keep you with me and show you things that no human has ever witnessed. **

For a moment they were quiet and then McCree could feel that strange current that had nearly killed him the other day. When he poked his head above the water, he half expected to begin choking but to his surprise that was not the case. 

McCree caught Hanzo’s wrist as he made to let go. “Did you mean it?” he asked seriously. 

“Mean what?” Hanzo asked, using his voice rather than whatever he had used to speak beneath the waves. It had echoed in McCree’s bones. 

“About keeping me with you,” McCree said cautiously. “Did you mean it?” 

Hanzo frowned. “You are no mindless animal for me to take as a pet,” he replied. “But all the same I would if it would not make you hate me to take you from your life.” 

Shaking his head, McCree leaned close to give Hanzo a kiss. The merperson sighed into it, his eyes falling shut. “Will you be here again tomorrow?” 

“One day more,” Hanzo agreed. “I’m not done with you just yet. Now pack up before the tide leaves.” With one last kiss, Hanzo turned around and left, disappearing beneath the waves. 

McCree watched him leave, already missing the way that Hanzo’s tail had cradled him close. 

* * *

The next day, Hanzo seemed surprised to find McCree there already, dressed down into his boxers and sitting on the beach without any of the coolers or beach gear that he had brought with him previously. 

“I made a few calls,” McCree told Hanzo as he beached himself. “My family thinks I’m eloping with a pretty face that I met on vacation. It’s true enough, I suppose. They don’t expect to hear from me for a while.”

Hanzo’s tail coiled in a way that seemed like a nervous habit. “Our only interactions had been for sex,” he pointed out. 

“Yes,” McCree agreed with a wide grin. “But you’re intriguing enough that I doubt I’ll have much trouble finding another reason to stick around with you.” 

Recognizing that his own words had been thrown back at his face, Hanzo seemed torn between scowling and laughing. “I should have let you drown,” he informed McCree as he began pushing himself back into the water. He made a face when McCree didn’t move. “Well?” he demanded. “Are you coming or not?” 

McCree laughed, tugging off his boxers and climbing into the water after Hanzo. “I, I certainly  _ am _ .” 

Hanzo snorted at the innuendo but nonetheless still tugged McCree close and tugged him beneath the waves with a filthy kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and yell at me on Twitter at [Dracoduceus](https://twitter.com/dracoduceus).
> 
> ~DC


End file.
